Addicted
by Sasshask
Summary: Me solté el cabello, dejando que el viento frío lo despeinara. Me acerqué a él y le bese la mejilla. Éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo, no había nadie más.


Hola... :)

Etto... este es el primer One-shot que subo, algo raro porque suelo escribir solo para mi, así que decidí compartir esto con ustedes.

Espero que sea de su agrado, es un One-shot basado en el vídeo y canción de Avicci, Addicted to you (por eso el titulo, jaja) es algo raro así que... no se que mas, solo espero que les guste :)

* * *

El invierno cubría toda la zona, la nieve no dejaba de caer y los hombres desagradables no dejaban de entrar al bar donde trabajaba.  
Limpiaba una mesa, mientras los oía entrar, gritando y pidiendo copas al cantinero igual de asqueroso que ellos. Puse los vasos medio vacíos en la bandeja, estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. El momento nunca parecía llegar y el arma cargada estaba en el bolsillo del delantal que traía puesto. Tomé la bandeja tratando de no temblar, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, él me había asegurado que sería un golpe fácil. No sería nada malo, no mataríamos a nadie, amenazar y tomar. Eso era todo. Mire hacia donde se encontraba la caja, el cantinero gordo y barbudo guardaba el dinero en la caja registradora, me observó de manera lasciva. ¡Qué asco! Hice una mueca, luego le oí entrar.

Perfecto, sin una mancha en su precioso traje negro. Conectamos miradas, el negro de sus ojos chocó con el azul de los míos, me sonrió. Entonces me di cuenta que no había nada que temer, porque yo estaba con él y él me amaba, como yo a él. Me sentí segura, seguimos con el plan.  
Lleve la bandeja a la ventana de la cocina, quedándome de espaldas a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Pude escuchar el golpe del maletín contra la barra. Metí la mano en el bolsillo del maletín y sujete el arma con fuerza, esperando su señal.

-Un whisky.- le escuche decir.

Un leve golpe de un vaso chocar contra la barra de madera me indicó que se lo habían servido, poco tiempo después el vaso de whisky -ya vació- se estampó con fuerza contra la pared. Esa era la señal.

Saque el arma, los sometí a todos. Él con el arma que tenía en la mano obligó al cantinero a meter el dinero en el maletín.

-¡Rápido antes de que te mate, cerdo asqueroso!- Nos miramos.

Y me sonrió, era el plan perfecto.

El cantinero término de meter el dinero, él tomo el maletín, me agarró de la mano y me arrastró afuera. Ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.  
Me subió al auto, rápidamente lo encendió y pisando a fondo el acelerador lo puso en marcha.

Comenzamos a reírnos con euforia, lo habíamos hecho teníamos el dinero. Me solté el cabello, dejando que el viento frío lo despeinara. Me acerqué a él y le bese la mejilla. Éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo, no había nadie más.

Él solo sonreía conmigo, reía conmigo y era feliz conmigo.  
Yo no quería enamorarme de él, pero paso. Ahora yo sólo sonrió con él, río con él y soy feliz con él.

 _Lo lamento, cariño. Me he vuelto adicta a ti._

Detuvo el auto frente a un hotel, me miro y sonrió.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo, amor.- me tomo de la mano.

-Claro, lo que quieras cariño.- le dejé hacer lo que quisiera nuevamente, si esa era la forma de verlo feliz, pues yo sé lo daría todo.

Tomamos las armas, bajamos del auto y entramos al hotel. Amenazamos a todos dentro y obligamos al encargado a poner el dinero dentro el maletín.

Una vez hecho, salimos del lugar. Corrimos al auto y otra vez con el acelerador a fondo tomamos carretera.

La adrenalina recorría nuestros cuerpos, la calentura y el éxtasis del momento nos nublaban la mente y la vista, queríamos más, necesitamos más, él quería más y yo iba a permitírselo.

Lo iba a llenar con amor, para que sólo me viera a mí, pues yo sólo lo veo a él.

 _Lo lamento nuevamente, amor. Pero quiero que seas adicto a mí._

Paro el auto en una orilla de la carretera, ya era de noche, el invierno era aún más frío, pero no importaba, con él yo siempre estaba caliente, y él sólo me necesitaba a mí para estar caliente. Bajamos del auto y nos paramos en la orilla del acantilado, tomados de la mano y profesando nuestro insano amor en silencio, observamos el pueblo. Las luces eran demasiadas y hacia un vista preciosa.  
Una vista que sólo quiero disfrutar con él y nadie más.

-Tomemos el banco mañana por la noche.- me abrazó, transmitiéndome parte de su calor.- Sólo eso y te prometo, que viviremos felices y lejos de aquí.

-¿Eso te haría feliz?- le pregunté enterrando la nariz en su pecho absorbiendo su aromas a menta.

-Todo lo que tú me das y me permites hacer me hace feliz.- tomó mi barbilla levantando mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos.- Pero esto, me hará más feliz aun.

-Yo... Quiero que lo hagamos.- sonrió, esa sonrisa suya torcida y que mostraban que ya era sólo mío y yo era sólo de él. Luego me besó con pasión, amor y locura.

 _Ámame. Al punto en que ya no puedas respirar cuando no esté contigo, vuélvete tan adicto a mí como yo lo soy a ti. Has que mis besos se vuelvan tu droga, como tus besos ya lo son para mí... Porque cariño, soy adicta a ti._

* * *

La noche para nosotros, era para todo menos para dormir.

Él me recorría el cuerpo con las manos, me hacía suya y yo lo hacía mío. Me besaba con frenesí, le tomé el cabello mientras su boca se ocupaba de la mía. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi sexo mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a pellizcar y apretar mis senos.  
Gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su sien, los gemidos llenaban la habitación y nuestros besos quitaban la respiración.  
Dejó de acariciarme el sexo, también dejó de besarme se quitó de encima de mí, me volteo quedando boca abajo.  
Subí mis caderas haciendo que mi espalda quedará en una curva perfecta, me acaricio la espalda y luego comenzó a repartirme besos por la columna.

-Te amo...- me susurró entre beso.- Dios mío, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Mordió mi hombro levemente al penetrarme, solté un gemido sonoro. Le encantaba que yo hiciera eso. No se movió, le gustaba estar dentro de mí, se inclinó sobre mí hasta llegar a mi oído.

-No te dejare ir.- salió lentamente de mi cavidad cuando estuvo casi completamente afuera, empujó con fuerza, gemimos ambos. Sentí todo su esplendor en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Soy tuyo.- imitó el movimiento anterior.- Ahh... Tú, eres sólo mía.

Volvió a hacerlo, gemí con fuerza nuevamente.

-Ino...- me agarró bruscamente el cabello rubio y halo suavemente hacia atrás, poniendo su boca en mi oído.- Soy adicto a ti.

Sonreí.  
 _Eso es cariño, eres adicto a mí._  
Salió casi hasta el final y luego me penetró con fuerza.  
Gemí.  
Él también.  
 _Ya no podría respirar sin mí._  
 _Y yo no podría respirar sin él._

* * *

El banco estaba frente a nosotros, entramos. Tomados de la mano y armados. Él disparó al techo con la escopeta.

-¡Todos al suelos, hijos de perra!- fue directamente con el banquero.

Me subí a un mostrador, asegurándome que todos estuvieran en el suelo. Él arrastró al banquero hasta donde se encontraba el dinero, le obligó a abrir la caja, una vez abierta le pateo lejos y comenzó a llenar el maletín de dinero.

Le mire, era feliz. Si él era feliz, yo también lo era.

Riendo, comenzó a lanzar el dinero hacia arriba, me reí con él, subió al mostrador con billetes en los brazos y los lanzó hacia arriba haciendo una pequeña lluvia de billetes sobre nosotros, era todo nuestro, un pequeño paraíso.

Me tomo y me besó entre todo ese dinero, nos besamos por bastante tiempo sintiéndonos los seres más poderosos del planeta.

Sirenas y luce rojas y azules comenzaron a invadir los alrededores. Nos separamos, esta vez no nos detendría nadie. Él bajo del mostrador abrió el maletín y saco una bomba, la colocó en la caja fuerte, nosotros saldríamos con parte del dinero y seríamos felices.

¡Bang!

No lo vi venir.  
Cayó al suelo, sangrando.  
Sentí como moría por dentro.

Solté las armas y corrí a tomar su cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Lo arrastre conmigo, hasta ponerlo sobre mis piernas.

-No, no, no...- sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero él ya estaba muerto.- Mi amor, no...

Cerré sus ojos y le bese los labios... Yo no podía respirar sin ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, soy adicta a ti, mi amor.

Los rehenes corrían despavoridos fuera del banco, no me importaban ya, las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas caían directamente en su rostro. Levante la mirada, busque a mí alrededor. La vi, allí estaba mi venganza.

Deje su cuerpo en el suelo, me acerqué a ella, tome el maletín, la metí dentro y abrace el maletín a mi pecho.

-Seremos nosotros dos contra el mundo, Sasuke.- pase por un lado de su cuerpo, fui a cobrar venganza.

La policía, rodeaba el lugar. El que estaba a cargo me miro con lástima, ¡cree que soy estúpida!

Corrí hacia ellos abrazándome más al maletín.

 _Te alcanzare, mi amor._  
 _Ya que tú tampoco puedes morir sin mí._

 _Eres adicto a mí._  
 _Soy adicta a ti._

Y explotó.

* * *

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, criticas y demás.

Gracias por leer.

¡Bye!


End file.
